


Snow White and the Seven Cliches

by bluehappyking



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow White - Freeform, academy au, cliches, dwarfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehappyking/pseuds/bluehappyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>I have a little prompt for you. FitzSimmons meet for the first time and since then some really weird cliche love moments are happening to them.</p><p> </p><p>Academy Au where the above occurs due to a pesky little quad-copter that brings Fitzsimmons closer to a happily ever after!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

Neither Fitz nor Simmons believed in the idea of fate - only logic and science so when Fitz first tried out the prototypes of the D.W.A.R.Fs. at the academy, he wasn’t expecting them to cause a sequence of very fated events. 

On his tablet, he controlled the first quarter copter drone which lifted into the air and started to scanning the room, sending the data back to the tablet.

“Whoa...” Fitz said and broke out into a smile. “You clever little thing...”

The silver device flew around the room as Fitz controlled the movements, exceptionally proud of what he’d created, but with no idea how he would progress with the design or the capabilities of it other than it being able to smell. He’d really need to put further thought into it, but right now he was a ‘boy with a toy’ and was delighted with his results.

“If I can...” he pressed some buttons on the tablet. “I wonder if you could fly on your own?” Fitz muttered to himself, drafting a flight pattern for the drone to follow and turned around in his spinning chair to see it, without any control, soar up by the ceiling as if it had a mind of its own. “You are a genius, Fitz. If I don’t mind saying that myself...”

It was then his genius flew straight out the window.

“Wh...come back! No, no, no, no...” Fitz panicked and pressed furiously on the tablet, but the drone was out of range - he hadn’t considered that - and was flying into the courtyard of the academy. Oh, he couldn’t let anyone see this design yet - he’d spent so long working on it and he couldn’t let it break! So, with that, he grabbed his tablet and ran out of his room after the drone.

The day was warm but Fitz didn’t even focus on the sunshine - he just followed the route on his tablet that the drone was taking him on, jogging as fast as he could. He looked around and saw it in the distance - and it was heading towards a girl in his classes whom he’d only ever admired from a distance - Dr Jemma Simmons.

“Oh, no don’t do that...” Fitz tried to bring it back but then saw the drone flying straight towards her and he picked up his pace and started to run.

Simmons, who was happily walking along thinking about her biochemistry assignment was shocked to see a silver object flying towards her. She ducked with a small squeak from her mouth but was surprised when it hovered instead and flew around her quite happily - well, that’s if a machine could ever have human emotions.

“What...oh...er...what’s this?!” she tried to touch it but it just kept flying around her head, and started to scan her. 

“Oh bloody hell, I am so sorry,” Fitz said and Simmons looked up - Leo Fitz, the boy from her classes whom she’d never spoken too, but she knew plenty about. “Sorry...new design and it just flew off without any control.” Fitz tried to grab hold of the drone but it peskily flew out of his way and over Simmons’ shoulder, forcing him to almost topple forward to grab it before it could fly into her hair.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s cute,” Simmons smiled, giggling a little. Fitz hardly thought that it should be called ‘cute’ - more like an intelligent design or a phenomenal invention. “What is it?”

“A drone - wirelessly automated to receive forensics. Just something I’ve been working on,” Fitz smiled flatly and held it tightly even though it was struggling in his hands. “But this little one just seems to want to buzz around and do nothing useful.”

“Well, clearly its doing something. It was recording some data about me,” Simmons said and peered over at Fitz’s tablet. “Aww, it’s smelling!”

“Really? It actually works?” Fitz looked at it, and noticed that it had somehow detected that she was wearing a particular fragrance that somehow seemed to attract it towards her - very much like a bee to nectar. “Oh yeah, so it is. Apple flavoured?” he asked and Simmons nodded, pushing her hair back a little to expose more of her neck.

“I should be flattered,” Simmons looked up. She’d never been close to Fitz before but she did linger a moment to look at his innocent looking face and blue eyes. He wasn’t a bad looking specimen - more than that in fact. “I’m...”

“Jemma Simmons, I...know,” he nodded and put his tablet in the crease of his elbow and held out his hand to her. “Leo Fitz.”

“I know that too,” she nodded and took it, shaking his hand, feeling a warmth there which she really, really liked.


	2. Project Partners

“Sorry again about this one,” Fitz said and put it in his pocket.

“It’s absolutely fine. Rather a coincidence we’re both here - I was just on my way to check what our projects were for chem lab. We’re getting partnered for them.” 

“We are?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Didn’t you get the email?”

“Well, I was a bit busy controlling my thing...er...my...drone...erm...this fellow,” Fitz showed her the drone again. “It’s clearly not ready to be let out on its own yet.” He placed the struggling drone in a zip pocket.

“Do you want to come with me to check?” Simmons asked and Fitz looked back towards his room. “Or I could just leave you to it?” 

“No I...I can come, I will,” Fitz nodded and Simmons broke out into a smile.

“Great!” she said in a higher pitched voice than she’d wanted and looked embarrassed as the two walked along. “So...what’s the drone meant to do? When it’s not seeking out perfume?” Fitz laughed a little at that and started to explain - he was surprised that conversation seemed to flow as easily as it did between them. 

The corridor where the names were written was empty par the two of them and Fitz purposely walked forward to open the door for Simmons and she thanked him as they walked towards the sheet of paper with the project lists on.

“Okay...F...” Fitz squinted and read down the list. 

“I can’t see my...oh! Oh Fitz! Look there!” Simmons pointed and saw their names written in adjacent columns. 

“We’re both together...”

“Another coincidence,” she smiled at him. “A good one though.”

“Yeah,” Fitz smiled to himself too, and breathed out. “And that’s the title of the assignment there.”

“Doesn’t look too hard, but of course we’ll need to both work on it - seeing as it involves...”

“Engineering and biochem,” Fitz ended her sentence.


	3. Apple Blossom

“So...erm...do you want to...plan what we’re going to do or...?” Fitz asked her.

“Yeah, I think we should." 

"Where do you want to go?” Fitz asked her nervously - would it to be too soon to ask her to go for a drink of tea with him? Did she even drink tea? Of course she would, she’s British. “I guess we...what...hey...HEY!” Fitz looked down at his pocket and saw the drone had made a hole in it and broke free of the material. “The little bugger!”

It flew out and hovered around Simmons and she looked up, smiling as her eyes met with it.

“Aww...” she said as she held out her hands in a cup and it landed in them. Fitz smiled - heart ready to burst.

“It likes you,” he said - the drone had very good taste. Simmons giggled at that and handed it back to Fitz. Within a second, the drone left Fitz’s hand and flew straight back at Simmons which made the two of them laugh. 

“I don’t think it’s going to let me go!” she said and held her hands out again. “I have an idea though. A way to keep it busy.” She started walking towards the door and Fitz followed her and this time she took a left rather than a right out of the building and pointed over at an apple blossom tree. “It’ll love that.”

As soon as they had exited, Simmons opened her hands and set the drone fly off towards the tree and Fitz grinned.

“What an odd one,” he said. “Maybe we could work under there? It’s a nice day - the sun hardly ever shines in spring in Scotland. Not really used to it.”

“Oh, I know, it’s so beautiful,” Simmons inhaled the fresh air. 

“Which part of England are you from?” Fitz asked her, delving into easy conversation with Simmons once again and she was more than happy to respond.

Fitz and Simmons sat down on the warm grass under the tree and Simmons got her notepad out, starting to scribble - the two plotting ideas, working well together. 

Fitz’s tablet beeped and he peered over at it. 

“Seems happy,” Fitz pointed up, the two looking into the tree and seeing the drone taking recordings of the apple scent. 

“Have you named it?” 

“It’s a drone, not a child,” Fitz smiled and Simmons who blushed slightly. “But I guess I should. What do you call a drone wirelessly automated to receive forensics?”

“What about an acronym? That spells DWARF,” Simmons suggested. “And you know the story of snow white. She liked apples too.”

“It killed her though,” Fitz replied. “I could call it Snow, I guess.”

“Her,” Simmons corrected and Fitz smiled as the drone swooped past a branch and blossom fell from the tree onto the pair, covering them in pale pink flowers. The two started to laugh and Fitz brushed his curly hair from flowers - most of them landing on his lap. Simmons ran her hands through her hair. 

“Cheeky,” Fitz looked up at ‘Snow’ and then back at Simmons, seeing some petals still nestled in her long hair. “You missed some.” He knelt towards her and pushed his fingers into her hair and brushed it aside to get the blossom out and his other brushing her off some petals from the hair resting on her shoulders. Simmons looked up with her brown eyes and towards Fitz’s face and she smiled at him warmly. 

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, before the two settled back to work.


	4. Escaping the rain

Fitz looked up at the skies above them which started to cloud over. He knew very well from being at home that that meant rain was coming.

“Oh...doesn’t look good.”

“What doesn’t?” Simmons looked up seeing grey skies above. “Oh no...”

“I don’t want her getting damaged,” Fitz said to Simmons and looked down at his tablet. “Now...how do I get her down?”

“Ooh!” Simmons jumped up and reached into her bag and took out her perfume. It smelt beautiful to Fitz and she unscrewed the lid. “Here Snow!”

“She’s not a dog...” Fitz muttered and got up. Simmons giggled but lo and behold Snow followed the scent.

“Where do you want to go?” Simmons asked. 

“Cafeteria?” Fitz made the suggestion and Simmons smiled with a nod as rain slowly dripped down from the sky.

Simmons luckily had an umbrella in her bag and opened it before the rain could cover them. She held it over them meaning Fitz had to stand closer to her, which neither of them minded. The odd were in favour of pushing them closer together today it seemed.

However, the odds were against them with regards to the cafeteria and the library. Both seemed far too busy so the two walked around in the rain under their shelter looking for somewhere else to go.

“SNOW!” Fitz felt the drone escape his pocket again and fly out from under the umbrella. Simmons gasped and grabbed forward as Snow was hit by the downpour and fell to the ground. 

“Oh!” she expressed and ran over - Fitz followed her and knelt down to pick Snow up. 

“She’ll be okay, she just has some damage to the processor. Nothing I can’t fix in my room,” Fitz said and looked at Simmons - nervously wording his next question. “We could...well, my room’s free if you want to continue work up there?”

“Okay,” Simmons nodded and smiled - a bit too quickly. “Seems to be a good choice.”

Fitz had never had a girl in his room, nor had Simmons ever been to a boy’s room, but it was for work purposes. She wondered a little if Snow was bringing them together on purpose. 

The pair walked up to the corridor where Fitz’s room was and he opened the door to let Simmons in.

“Sorry, it’s messy,” Fitz said and placed Snow on the table before trying to clear up a little. Simmons just smiled and hovered a little around the desk before he offered her a chair to sit down. 

“You have your own kettle! I thought we weren’t allowed those?”

“We aren’t because of the steam detection, but I made one that doesn’t set the alarms off so I can have tea on tap. Well, not on tap, that’s water but it helps,” Fitz sat down on his bed.

“Aww, I really miss drinking tea. I hate having to go to the kitchen all the time for it...” Simmons expressed. “Now I know where to come!” she smiled at him and leant her head to one side.

“I’ll be your tea-dealer,” Fitz joked and Simmons smiled as he put the kettle on for them both. “How do you take it?”

“Milk one sugar,” she said and Fitz nodded, understanding that this could be the most crucial cup of tea he may ever make. Simmons looked around the room and then focussed on snow. “You know, I bet with some biometric sensing properties, you could make a lot of these - another seven in fact and all could do little jobs.”

“And name them after the dwarves?”

“Yeah,” Simmons said and picked up Snow. “You’re so smart to have made her though. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Fitz came over to her and handed her her tea and she put Snow down and thanked him. 

“It’s using someone else’s design for the copter, but the idea was mine to make her work like this to provide data,” Fitz replied. “You’ve probably made just as many advances in biochemistry.”

“Oh...well...” Simmons said, embarressedly. “Maybe a couple...” 

Fitz thought her modesty was very appealing and made a space on the desk to sit down as he picked up Snow in one hand. 

“It will only take five minutes to fix her, can you pass me that screwdriver?”


	5. Spilling the tea

“Mm, this is such good tea,” Simmons said and Fitz smiled, glad to hear the words. He unscrewed the parts of Snow and Simmons watched him carefully work intricately as he replaced the damaged parts. 

“Just a second...and...could you pass me the tablet?” he asked her and Simmons nodded and reached over as Fitz pressed some buttons and Snow came back to life. “Didn’t even need to get a prince to kiss her.” 

Snow went straight towards Simmons and buzzed around her once more and Simmons watched with a smile on her face and Fitz put the tablet down and folded his arms.

“And just as lively as before,” Simmons replied.

“Want to get on with project work?” Fitz asked and Simmons nodded, about to put her tea down, but Snow flew towards Simmons hands and her fingers slipped, knocking the tea straight onto Fitz’s lap. “OH NO!” 

“Snow!!!” Fitz said and jumped up. “It’s okay...it’s not too hot...”

“Oh my God, I am so sorry,” Simmons said and looked around desperately, grabbing a cloth from the table. “It’s all over your jeans, let me...”

“Simmons you...er...” Fitz was completely lost for words as Simmons tried to dry the stain from his jeans and he had to look up at the ceiling biting his lip to hide how extremely turned on he was getting at this moment.

“Sorry,” she looked up, although she too felt quite flustered at what she was doing. She cleared her throat and sat back up in her chair. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, except this one is being a nuisance. What am I going to do with her?” Fitz sighed and looked down at his jeans. “I should get changed...”

“Oh, yes, of course...” Simmons said and got up. 

“No, you...I have a bathroom, you can stay sat down,” Fitz explained and Simmons nodded nervously and smiled.

“She wouldn’t let me leave anyway!” Simmons looked back at Snow who was hovering again by her shoulder.


	6. Let's get it on

Fitz went into the bathroom of his room and put on his only other pair of clean jeans on and then exited within a couple of minutes to see Simmons holding Snow in her hands. 

“Do you want another cup of tea?” Fitz asked and Simmons shook her head.

“One’s enough,” she replied and let Snow go and Fitz went over to his tablet. 

“Now you...need to calm down and stop bothering my guest,” Fitz tried to turn Snow off. Simmons laughed at that and watched as Fitz furiously tried to fix the problem. 

Eventually, Snow decided to settle down on Fitz’s table and record data instead and both Fitz and Simmons sat on the floor of Fitz’s room instead to continue the discussion on their project without further interruption.

Within a couple of hours, the two of them had made a solid plan of how they would embark on their project. It would mean plenty more meetings together and Simmons asked if she could help him with creating some dwarfs to keep Snow company, seeing as Snow seemed to have such a good effect on bringing them closer together. 

“Speaking of Snow, what’s she doing now?” Fitz peered over to the tablet to see Snow rising up again.

“Looks like she’s finished her data recording,” Simmons leant forward to check the tablet too and saw Snow fly over her and settle on top of Fitz’s radio.

Music started to play and the two jumped slightly and looked over seeing that Snow had some how switched it on to play ‘Let’s get it on’ by Marvin Gaye.

“Oh my God...” Fitz moaned and put his head in his hands. “What is she doing?”

“I think she is trying to be a matchmaker,” Simmons giggled. “Next thing you know, she’ll be dimming the lights.”

“Or lighting candles,” Fitz smiled and looked up between the gaps in his fingers covering his face. “I’m really sorry about this. We’ve only just met and my stupid drone is trying to turn this into a date.”

“I don’t mind,” Simmons said and fiddled with her hair. “It’s been really nice.”

“You’re just saying that because we have to work together from now on and don’t want to hurt my feelings,” Fitz put his hands down and Simmons nudged him slightly with her foot. 

Snow rose up slightly and started flying around again behind Simmons. 

“I think you might need to leave your perfume here or she will not let you leave,” Fitz said. 

“I can buy you a bottle,” Simmons joked. “She clearly seems to think that we should spend more time together.”

“Yeah, I think she’s got good ideas. I haven’t really made any proper friends at the academy so far.”

“Neither have I. We’re so much younger than everyone else, it’s like being friends with a big brother or sister,” Simmons stated.

“I’d like to be friends. If...that’s okay with you?” Fitz said bashfully and Simmons nodded.

“So would I,” she replied and looked up into Fitz’s eyes - the two just staring for a moment at one another with the music playing in the background.


	7. Happily Ever After

Once she noticed the time, Simmons felt a little embarrassed (also elated) and stood up. 

“I should probably get going.”

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Fitz said and stood up, facing her.

“Thank you for the tea,” she said and picked up her bag as Snow flew towards her. “Oh and thank you for appreciating my perfume, silly Snow,” she giggled and Fitz felt slightly sad that Simmons was leaving. 

“Leave her alone, Snow,” Fitz grinned and went to grab hold of the drone which was preventing Simmons from getting to the door. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that this was a plan to get me to stay,” she looked up at Fitz.

“Honestly, I wish it was rather than having an out of control drone bothering me at all hours of the day, Snow! Come down!” Fitz couldn’t reach the drone as it flew up higher than his reach. “I’d run if I was you.”

“Poor thing,” Simmons laughed and looked up into Fitz’s eyes as he reached for the door handle.

Snow immediately flew towards Simmons feet, tripping her up and she fell forward into Fitz’s arms - he caught her with his hands on her waist and helped her up slowly.

“Wow...she really is trying to be cupid,” Simmons said - extremely close to Fitz, enjoying the touch of his hands on her.

“I can smell your perfume,” Fitz blurted out and then moved his mouth without words forming. “Can see why she likes it.”

Simmons smiled and stood up straighter in front of him and Snow flew past, tangling itself into Simmons’ long hair.

“Hey!” she looked over at Snow who flew towards Fitz, dragging Simmons forward again so the two were practically touching noses. 

“I swear, I am not doing any of this,” Fitz whispered slightly, his lips desperately close to hers.

“Then I guess that its just a huge set of coincidences,” Simmons whispered back as Snow untangled herself from Simmons hair, but Simmons didn’t move away from Fitz and his arms tightened slightly around her. 

“You can’t blame her really,” Fitz said in the same hushed tones. “Snow White’s whole life is a cliche.”

“Yeah,” Simmons leant her head to the side in agreement. “Rescued by the prince with a single kiss.”

Fitz placed his hand up to her cheek and leant forward to kiss her. He broke off slowly afterwards and saw Simmons smiling before him. 

“Yeah. I guess that happily ever after is all she knows..."


End file.
